Fast And The Furious : Turbo Charged pt 2
by fastandthefuriousfan
Summary: fast family is back again but a villain they thought they killed may be back for vengence


Chapter 3

back at the garage there are cars all over, brands ranging from ford to lotus to lamborghini's. in the next room there was a meeting going on, " …..alright tej, what's the plan?" dom said looking at the floor plans. "alright, yea the plans ok so…." Tej said fumbling through the papers he has.

**Ring...Ring...Ring….Ring**

**Click**

"Dominic Toretto, you don't know me but you will…"

**Clink…...SSSSSSSS…...Boom**

**Click**

"Dom, what's wrong?" Mia asked confused. " Han's dead….." dom said in his low but usual raspy tone. "Alright change of plans, screw the bank, where going to find the person who killed han" dom said looking at all of the torretto family, who were standing around a table.

Chapter 4

Brian rolled out from under his Nissan Skyline GTR to see dom looking down at him. " what's up dom?" brian asked while he grabbed a socket wrench and rolled back under the car. "who do you think it is brian" dom said "i mean who killed han".

" you remember when we were on the plane and we heard shaw say "this is not the last time you will see a member of the shaw family" before he fell off the plane cuz you know we killed him" brian said grunting while tightening a bolt under the car. " yea what about it" dom said shifting his arms to a comfortable position. " it could be his brother" brian said rolling out from under the car. "You sure?" asked dom. " im pretty sure that its his brother" brian said. " alright better go tell the crew then" dom said leaving the garage area of the toretto house….

chapter 5

"Alright guys, heres the plan…..first, we get some big guns, i mean like mini guns and lots and lots of ammo, then we need some fast cars, ferraris, mclaren's, lamborghini's, lotus's and w lykan's" tej said rolling out a blueprint of the building owen shaws brother was supposedly living in currently but that could change any minute.

"heres the building shaws brother is living currently so brian….you're here and letty yout to same spot as brian...mia you're here…. and suki your with brian, mia and letty…. roman you our backup along with dom, you guys are our backup people to go to if crap hits the fan" tej said looking at everybody standing around the blueprint. "so how much we gettin payed for this here job" roman said extending his hand signaling the motion to "make it rain", everybody looked at him in disgust. "what wrong with you man, you're all about the money" suki said looking at him in even more disgusted than everyone else "everyone get in your cars and lets go to the location" dom said motioning to the cars.

"we all in position, awaiting orders from you hobbs" brian said into the walkie.

"ok guys were here to take him alive,whatever you do don't kill him or you're gonna be in some serious trouble, hobbs out" hobbs said while in his military hummer.

"10-4 brian out" brian said into the walkie. he looked at tej, mia and suki, with suki holding a M16 assault rifle and a couple grenades, those are for use if crap hits the fan hobbs told them. brian with a glock and mia on the hill with a silenced dragunov sniper rifle. "mia cover us if the any trouble ok?" brian said as he gave mia a kiss on the lips.

chapter 6

"two guards on patrol, take them out mia" in less than two second both guys were dropped to the ground some of there head splattered on the wall. "go,go,go" brian pushed open the gate and took out a couple other guys and they said "stick to the shadows guys" brian whispered to the group behind him. "wait wheres dom?" asked suki who looked around cuz she heard a distant sound of a roaring engine. brian lowered his gun and and said "oh my god , dom that son of a…." but brian was cut off by the sound of dom in his modified dodge challenger srt8 with bulletproof everything. dom ran the challenger though the front gate that was already open and ran it into the side of the house and there it sat quiet except the sound of bullets pinging off the challenger. "go,go,go,go get to the house now" yelled brian motioning towards the car.

"brian what's the eta on Ian?" hobbs said through the walkie. "umm i dont know how to explain this other than dom just drove his bullet proof challenger though the side of ian's mansion and i think ian's still inside." brian said while running, the M-16 bouncing on his back. " make sure dom's ok, then go get ian , and remember i want him alive" they finally got to the mansion and all of the them lined up on the side of the car which was halfway through the front door. "suki you got any plastic explosives in your belt?" brian said taking the M-16 off his back and positioning it so hes looking down the iron sights.

"i've got C4 is that good?" suki said holding up a pound of C4. "yea thats good, hand it here" brian said holding out his hand. once the C4 was in his hand he slapped it to the wall and told everybody to run back as far the they can get brian lifted his M-16 and shot one precise bullet straight through the middle of the C4 and ignited it and that blew a hole big enough to fit all four at once.

Chapter 7

they all ran inside at one guns blazing and ians men dropping like flies. "everybody lets get dom" brian said running to the car. he ripped open the door and there was dom's head on the steering wheel. " you guys keep on the lookout for ian's crew , ill get dom to wake up" brian said slapping dom and shaking him. "brian…." dom said " ya dom im here, listen we gotta get moving, heres a gun and lets go" brian said handing him a glock with a couple extended mags. dom got out of the challenger and said the one famous phrase "ride or die". and they bolted towards the upstairs bedroom where ian was supposedly in. brian kicked open the door and there was ian holding a gun aiming it right at mias head. "MIA!" brian yelled as ian said " not to fast brian, i know who all you people are and how you operate but…." all of a sudden ians head bend backwards and blood spraying all over the back wall and a little on mia's face.

they turned around to see hobbs holding his .44 magnum. another shot rang out from behind hobbs and as hobbs fell to the ground they got to see who the real bad guy was.

"im back"

end of part 1 of fast and the furious turbo charged


End file.
